


"'Coz what's the point of a new life if it's not worth living?'"

by polydactylcat



Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polydactylcat/pseuds/polydactylcat
Summary: If Jimmy hadn't left Asha at the airport after he came to find her and explain why he hadn't stayed with her at The Lighthouse Hotel... Season 3, Episode 5





	

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Ann Cleeves. I have used direct quotes from the transcript from the relevant episode of Series 3 of ITV's 'Shetland'. I have never been to Shetland.

Jimmy had done a lot of thinking and reminiscing as he drove from Lerwick to Sumburgh Airport. He had recalled his conversation with Duncan, who had told him he needed to be honest with Asha about his reluctance to stay the night after their “date” at the Lighthouse Hotel. He rolled his eyes at the incongruence of Duncan giving him relationship advice, but here he was, going after Asha to talk to her. To convince her that “the dead wife” was not a barrier; that he was attracted to her. He knew that Duncan was just worried about him, and because Cassie was now gone, he wanted to make sure that Jimmy would get out of bed in the mornings. Duncan had told him, ‘I just want tae know you’re alright’.  
His memories had turned from Duncan to Asha, her beautiful face wistful, betraying her inner longing for a life that was worth living as she spoke of Michael Thompson’s desire to have a new life with Freya. All he knew of her past was that she had come to university in Glasgow, and stayed because of a man. He sensed that their relationship had gone sour, and that she was struggling to find purpose in her life. Her comments had touched him deeply.  
The years had been dark and painful since Fran had died, his life reduced to work and looking after Cassie. He had been forced to keep functioning because of his step-daughter. Duncan had been too eager to play the role of the “fun” dad, guilt regarding his own short-comings making him too permissive, forcing Jimmy to be the authoritarian co-parent.  
Being around Asha had started to make his own life worth living again, and he was pissed off at himself for not telling her. Hence his drive to Sumburgh; he hoped he had given himself enough time to catch Asha before her flight departed. Cassie had told him often enough that his poor time management had made them late.  
Jimmy heard the departure announcement of Asha’s flight as he made his way through the airport terminal. Despite his natural optimism, he was concerned that she had already gone to the gate. And then he saw her; relief flooded through him. He called out to her.  
‘Asha? Can I talk to you for a second?’  
‘Er... Yeah. Sure’. Initial concern about missing her flight made her hesitant about talking to him, but the urgency in his voice stopped her from turning down his request.  
‘Erm... Come here’.  
Jimmy led her into an alcove, creating a little privacy for them. He hadn’t rehearsed what he would say to her, but that didn’t mean that his words were not important to him. He had taken precious time out from the case to talk to her.  
‘Look, something... something happened... very recently at work. And it’s not my story; I’m just a bystander. But it’s... it’s about how men are with women, and I’ve been struggling with it. I’m struggling with it. And I don’t want it to intrude. And so that’s what last night was about... and not about anything else. And not about you. And really, really not about you. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything but I’ve got so used to not sharing things’. His words were sincere, if not completely eloquent; earnestness was apparent in his eyes, face and tone.  
Jimmy’s transparency reassured Asha about their relationship. She responded openly.  
‘I’m sorry. I’m really sorry’.  
She found herself making a blanket apology: for not trusting his sincerity; for not communicating honestly with him; for his struggles. For having to leave now that everything was ok between them. Doubts regarding his intentions had caused her to mistrust the attraction between them, so she had snuck out of his hotel room in Glasgow without saying goodbye. She had assumed that she was merely a stress-relieving one night stand.  
The electricity that was always present between them sparked, and Asha leaned towards Jimmy and kissed him, her eyes rolling back with pleasure as their lips made contact. Jimmy’s feelings, as usual, were overtly displayed. He wanted her so badly that she could feel his lips trembling against her mouth. Asha smiled. This man, this passionate, kind and caring man wanted her as much as she wanted him. She nuzzled her cheek against his, feeling his stubble rough against her face.  
Their desire was palpable, and Jimmy stepped closer to her, wishing that he was inside her. All he wanted at this moment was to be with her. His cock was hard against his zip, but their alcove was far from being totally secluded. People were around. Asha was leaning into him, making it hard for him to think straight. He purposefully moved his hand from her waist to her face, smoothing her hair, trying to defuse the situation: it was an intimate gesture, but not a sexual one. It didn’t work.  
Jimmy gave Asha a wry smile. He wanted her, knew she wanted him, and yet here they both were, saying goodbye just as they were acknowledging that their night together in Glasgow had been more than just a mind-blowing fuck. Their relationship had a future.  
Jimmy questioned Asha. ‘Will I see you soon?’  
And then, he wanted to retract the question. He didn’t want her to leave. As Asha had said, what was the point of a life that wasn’t worth living?  
He spoke again, before Asha had time to respond, and found himself pleading. ‘Come back with me. Please?’  
He wanted to make love to her. Their first time had been a hot, explosive release. They had both needed it, but this time he wanted to take his time, demonstrate the depth of his feelings and prove to the universe that not all men were arseholes.  
The need in his blue, expressive eyes touched Asha’s soul. Refusing him was not an option. She needed to touch him, and to be touched. She leaned forward and kissed him again.  
‘Yes’, she said simply.  
When they reached his station wagon, Jimmy pulled her against him, Asha kissing him first and angling her head for a deeper kiss than they had allowed themselves in the terminal. He stroked her tongue with his, could feel her nipples hard against his chest. He broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. He commented ruefully, ’We should go. I don’t want to make love to you in the car park’.  
In the car Asha watched him as he drove them back to Lerwick. She took in his tousled hair, his eyes, and his skin, so different from her own. His clothes made her smile. The ubiquitous jumper and black trench coat, and jeans. He noticed her appraisal, and winked at her, squeezing her hand.  
‘Guess I won’t need my line about your nails this time’.  
She rolled her eyes. ‘You didn’t need it last time either’.  
He held her gaze and smirked. ‘I had you at the whisky, didn’t I?’  
He remembered watching her, his eyes alight with pleasure as she had had her first sip and then looked at him, impressed.  
‘Pretty much. I said that it was good whisky’.  
‘Your attraction to me IS deeper than my good taste in spirits, isn’t it?’  
Asha laughed. ‘In your dreams, Jimmy’.  
The banter made it easier to distract themselves. Their attraction was like a third presence in the car, the air alive with sexual tension. It was a relief when they reached the Lighthouse Hotel. Once inside Asha’s room, it was a repeat of Glasgow. Frantic kisses, clothes pulled off and thrown carelessly to the floor, both of them tumbling onto the bed.  
Jimmy brushed Asha’s lips with his own; she deepened the kiss, her hands clasped in his hair, pulling him closer to her. He broke the kiss, his desire showing in his face. He whispered in her ear, his lips brushing her face.  
‘Asha, I want to taste you’.  
She gasped as a sexual thrill went through her, kissing him quickly before moving her body up and over his until she was straddling his face, facing him, a smooth dark- skinned inner thigh against each of his cheeks. Her breath had quickened; Jimmy was looking up at her intently, his pupils dilated with desire.  
Jimmy wanted to show Asha how men could be with women. He remembered feeling surprised and a little horrified when she had told him that she had left his hotel room before he woke because she didn’t want to outstay her welcome. He liked this woman. A lot. He had felt gut-wrenching disappointment to find her gone when he had been woken by his phone. He had slept the sleep of the dead thanks to the orgasm she had given him; he hadn’t slept that well in years. Since before Fran was ill.  
Jimmy’s tongue and lips centred on her clit, nuzzling rhythmically, focussed solely on her pleasure. His hands caressed her hips and back, his eyes watching the pleasure contorting her face. Asha’s mouth was open, moaning. Her eyes were shut, her senses centred on Jimmy’s mouth and tongue and lips. Asha’s pleasure built, and she started to ride his mouth, her inner thighs scraping his cheeks, his stubble feeling rough -but good- against her skin.  
Jimmy continued his onslaught, shut his eyes. He could taste Asha, tangy and slick on his tongue. Her moans became higher pitched, keening, tingles centred on her clit. Her juices smeared his mouth, her eyelids fluttering, her hands behind her body, grasping the top of his arms. All her muscles were taut, her thighs gripping his face, and she ground out the words, ‘If you keep doing that, I’m going to...’  
As she said the word “come”, her body shuddered, and he held her up as she ground her clit against his tongue, crying out, her cheeks flushed, and her usually immaculate hair askew.  
Jimmy’s cheeks and the tip of his nose were wet with her come. Fuck, she was hot. His eyes blazed with triumph, his smile was smug. His cock was aching, it was that hard, but he could wait a little longer. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.  
‘Have I made your life worth living?’ he asked her.  
Asha smiled at him, sated. She responded, ‘Your turn’.


End file.
